Seven meetings of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black
by Saltey
Summary: Just some short little stories of how the wonderful parents of Nymphadora Tonks took forever to get it together.*Completed*
1. First Year

Disclaimer - Usual, I don't own anything to do with the characters.

* * *

><p>Seven meetings of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black – Chapter one.<p>

Ted POV -

"When I was four that was the first time I did magic" I said looking around at the other students in the train carriage, "but of course my parents just thought the other had passed me the bar of chocolate I'd been trying to reach all day."

The other students in the carriage chuckled politely and began to speak to each other, ignoring the first years in the corner. One girl kept her eyes focused on me though, she had a heart shaped face and short brown hair, tied up in a tufty ponytail at the side of her head.

"If you didn't know about magic how did you know about Hogwarts?" she asked slowly, as if every word had to be carefully thought about.

'One of the teachers came to see me' I replied, glad someone wanted to talk to me 'My dad thought they were a crazy person, at first he locked the door on them. But she just strolled in.'

'Which teacher was it?' the girl's eyes lit up

'A Professor, McGonagall, she told us everything about this world and then she did magic, like real magic.'

'bless the iccle Mudblood' said a voice a boy with white hair, who had appeared at the carriage door, he was already wearing the school robes black with streaks of a deep green inside, on them were pinned a small green badge, a black P over the shadow of a snake. A chuckle from one of the two girls behind him drew my gaze to them.

"Consorting with the lower classes are we Addy, next you'll be marrying them too" the taller of the girls her black hair curled and messy, chuckled, her laughter sounded more manic than the laughter of a girl should sound. "Come with us if you know what's good for you".

Addy stood up from opposite me "Sorry, that's my sister. Mother would kill me if she knew I'd spoken to you" she lowered her eyes and slid out of the compartment.

I felt the stares of the carriage turn towards me, one red headed boy smiled and came to sit next to me; "I guess there's another Black sibling then, my older brother warned me about her, The whole family are Slytherin Pure blood elitists" I stared at him blankly.

"What elitists?"

"Pure blood, oh it means witches and wizards who's parents also had magical powers"

"It's a load of rubbish" commented another girl from the carriage, "my dad's muggle born and he's an Auror at the ministry"

"I'm Charlie by the way" said the red head.

"Ted" I offered.

* * *

><p>Addy's POV-<p>

"Slytherin" declared the Sorting hat. I jumped off the seat and went to join the Slytherin table seating myself next to Cissy.

"Welcome to the club" said Bellatrix, "let's not have any more of that nonsense with muggle borns" she turned from me back to the sorting and hissed at the small boy who had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

The Sorting plodded along, and I was getting hungry.

"Tonks, Theodore" called McGonagall

The boy from the train stood up and slid past one of the few remaining people in the group, I smiled at him and he smiled back, maybe I'd be lucky, I mean it wasn't unheard of for Muggle borns to join Slytherin if they had the right attributes.

"Hufflepuff" declared the hat, it had barely touched his head, he smiled and went to join the table of Hufflepuffs, as Bella's laughter rang in my ears.


	2. Second Year

Second year -

Teds POV –

Second year was really working me hard, I ran along the corridor, quills and parchment flying everywhere, I could not be late for potions again, Professor Slughorn was sure to give me a detention this time.

"Crap" I grumbled as I turned around to pick up a dropped piece of parchment and heard a giggle. Three Slytherin girls stood above me, "Better hurry up Tonks" laughed one of the girls, and the three of them ran off making sure to step on my essay as they did.

"I wish they wouldn't pick on people like that" said a girls voice behind me, I looked up to see Andromeda Black, we hadn't spoken since the train ride during first year, "can I help you?" she leant down as she spoke and picked up my essay "tergeo" she mumbled pointing her wand at the parchment and the foot print vanished.

"Thank you" I said as she stood up and passed me the essay back

"Hope you pass" she said with a smile and we walked into the classroom together, "ah Miss Black, Mr Tonks you seem to have missed the partnering up for today's potion, I guess the two of you can work together, page 102 from your book please"

I sat down on the one free desk and Addy joined me "sorry, I made you miss out on working with your friends" I said to her as she weighed out some Wiggentree bark.

"No worries, they always mess up timings anyway"

"I'm not that good at the timings either" I admitted, "I'm alright with the measuring though" I watched her add one too many pieces of bark to the scales and continue to cut more she saw me looking and laughed

"Yeah I can never figure out these things" she said looking at the scales, "swap jobs?"

We switched places and I carefully removed a few pieces of bark from the scales while she watched the cauldron bubbling. I poured the bark onto the desk and we began to cut it up.

We'd just finished when the potion was beginning to turn a deeper shade of blue, "add it now" she said and I put the powdered bark into the pot causing the potion to return to the original sky blue it had been.

She scowled and re-read the text book, "quick add the powdered wings", I added the pre-measured wings and the bubbling subsided turning the potion purple.

"Is that right?" I asked

"yep, now we just have to leave it for five minutes" we cleaned up as the potion bubbled and after five minutes Addy flicked her wand and pulled the pot away from the fire, "I think we're done Professor" she said.

Slughorn headed towards us and looked at the potion, he smiled, "that is correct, you may take three drops each to feel the effects of the energy boost it gives you"

On the other side of the class room one of the Slytherin girls who had stepped on my essay earlier was yelling at her friend as their potion began to bubble all over the desk creating a sticky pool of liquid all over the floor.

"Told ya" said Addy with a smile.

When the bell went I left my essay and a vial of the potion on Slughorn's desk before running out to find Addy, but she'd gone.

* * *

><p>Addy's POV –<p>

I didn't want to make a big deal of my failing Herbology grade, but It was slowly getting lower, I did not want a howler from home.

"What can I do" I asked Bella one day as I found her lighting small fires on the first years books with a flick of her wand

"Steal someone else's" she told me "maybe one of them plant loving Huffles" she began to laugh, not at her comment but at the first year trying to extinguish his Potions textbook and causing the fire to grow.

After dinner was potions, I sat next to Ted as usual, here we were safe from my sister but the glares of Rita, Alecto and Mina still bugged me a little, Ted and I both did one of their essays each week in return for them not telling Bella.

He was acting a little strange today, not talking as much as usual, "what's up?" I asked

"Nothing" he dropped a chunk of ginger into the pot and with a flick of his wand it began to stir.

"Come one we have to wait a bit now anyway, you can tell me we're ..."

"What?"

"Friends" I tried with a smile,

"No we're no we're potions partners, you never talk to me out of class or sit with me in Defence"

"Well I .." I stuttered "I know we both struggle a bit there so I.."

"You sit with Rita in that, because she's best at it"

"She's not really" I mumbled, Rita was good at one thing only and that was gossiping.

The potion began to bubble harder and producing yellow smoke, I thought to my Herbology report in my satchel, I couldn't ask him to help me now it would only prove his point. I flicked my wand at the fire under the cauldron and it shrunk.

Ted and I worked in silence for the rest of the session and at the end our potion was no better than any of the others.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

After the row me and Addy had had during potions she went back over to the Slytherin girls and I was partnered up with another Hufflepuff, Derek, his dad was a muggle and his mum something called a squib so apparently he'd grown up like me in 'the normal world' as he put it.

We spent most of the lesson chatting and then on the way to lunch and afterwards, I had been a bit of a loner first year and had never even noticed him, he told me how he used to hang out with a group of sporty lads and they'd compare football and quiddich but this year they were all on the team and had no time for him.

"I thought us puffs were supposed to be loyal" I said when he told me this

"Same, guess they were more loyal to teammates than friends though" he replied "hey so what ever happened to the cute snake you were pared with?" he grinned, having two older brothers meant Derek was a little more keyed in to the ways of females than the rest of us.

"She was just using me for my brains" I said with a chuckle

"Girls man" he replied

"Girls" I agreed although not quite sure what to.

"Food?" he offered

"Food." I nodded this time knowing exactly what I was agreeing with.


	3. Third Year

**By the way Derek and Mina are my own characters. **

Third year -

* * *

><p>Addy's POV –<p>

I was so annoyed McGonagall had partnered me up Ted at the start of the year, he obviously wanted to sit with that other Hufflepuff, Des was it? As much as I wanted to sit with Rita. She was actually turning out to be good at transfiguration and I was hoping to crib off her a bit, like we did last year.

"Today we will be vanishing a vegetable type, now all of you have managed to do a mineral" McGonagall said; as she levitated a vegetable to each of us, "the first to do so will earn ten points for their house, begin."

I poked my turnip with my wand and flicked through my textbook with my other hand.

"I wish we could do magic at home" Ted said, startling me "I have feeling vanishing vegetables would be a useful skill" I looked up meaning to reply before I noticed he was leaning over the gap between the desks and talking to Des, no Derek that was it. The other boy chuckled and mouthed something back while pointing at Mina who sat beside him.

I leant back over my text book and began to try and mouth some of the theory when something nudged me in the back, a sheet of paper floated over me and landed on top of my book, I glanced to McGonagall who was grading papers and the front of the class and opened it.

'If you want I can vanish that badger for you' it said in Rita's scrawl

'I'm good' I scribbled back and sent the note flying back behind me

Minutes later another note appeared but before I had chance to open it McGonagall's head had begun to survey the class room.

"Evanesco" said Ted focusing intently on his Carrot, it flickered a little but remained on the table.

Of course I thought flicking to the correct section of the textbook.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

I waited behind a moment pretending to look for something in my bag so I wouldn't get stuck walking beside Rita and Addy. I cursed myself sometimes for ever thinking we could be friends, but still couldn't get her out of my head.

"It's puppy love mate" Derek had sighed when he caught me watching her one lunch time "You should get another girl instead, how about Charity, rumour has it she'll make out with anyone for a chocolate frog"

I had just laughed Charity was a bit of a blonde bimbo for sure, nothing compared to her reputation but I wasn't going to throw away something as important as a first kiss on her.

* * *

><p>Addys POV –<p>

I sat in the Dungeon watching Bella lecture some naive first years who included our dear sister Narcissa on the ways of the school, she was raving away as usual on her pureblood gimmick, when some poor kid had dared mention his mother was a muggle her eyes went so wild he ran from the room.

"Bella let them be" the deep voice of Rodolphus Lestrange boomed across the common room "you're scaring the poor mites"

"oh hush you" she snapped back at him and continued her praising of this man, Voldemort his name was apparently he was gathering quite a following, preaching the virtues of blood purity or some nonsense.

I couldn't take it anymore I slipped out of the common room and headed to the library to work on my Herbology essay, I was still no better at it than in second year and had never dared ask for help after, well after Ted.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

I was sat in the library hunting for something that told us the food of the Dugbog, when she walked in, Derek was off hunting for a copy of Magical creatures and where to find them. So I stood up and walked over.

"Hi Andromeda"

"Hi" she was scribbling something on her parchment and I peeked at it, it was not good.

"erm Andromeda"

"yes" she snapped looking up at me her eyes locking with mine.

"Devils-snare-shrink-in-fire-not-ice" I said in a jumble of words, she looked at her parchment and swore screwed it up and threw it away.

"That's taken me all week" she said "and its due in tomorrow"

I glanced over at Derek, he'd given up on the book hunt and was heading over to our table looking at me with a small grin. "I'm gonna give up with this till tomorrow, you coming?"

"I'll meet you later" I told him and he winked "see ya dude"

"You don't have to stay" said Addy franticly searching though her book, "I can finish this alone"

"I want to help" I felt bad for ignoring her in Transfiguration earlier.

"fine, can you grab me the right book then" she said throwing the encyclopaedia of toadstools in my face, how had she ever thought to find the vine like snare in there.

I came back with the correct books, half expecting her to have left, but she was still there.

* * *

><p>Addys POV –<p>

That was the first time I'd passed a Herbology essay, that was the last time I pondered before asking Ted for help.


	4. Fourth Year

Teds POV –

Fourth year was the year I got spots, I kept being told that there was some kind of magical way to clear them, but Mum and Dad had forbidden me to use any magic on my appearance after I'd told them of the time I'd dyed my hair blue magically and they freaked out.

I and Addy had kind of grown together over the last year, she needing my help in Herbology and I her help in Astrology which she loved. We worked together in Transfiguration and even sometimes with Potions essays even though we were no longer in the same class.

This year was different again with the time table and after getting mine on the first day we met in the library to compare.

"So we have Potions together again, Astrology, Herbology and Charms." I listed excitedly.

"That's nice" she said

"Nice?" Addy don't tell me you're gonna try and back out of our study sessions again.

"It's just Bella got wind we were hanging out last year, she threatened to tell mother"

"oh" I had never met Addy's mum but from what she'd said about the whole families attitudes I had a good idea of how Bella's blackmail was working.

"So.." Addy began

"So we can't study together this year" I said with a sigh, it was second year all over again, Addy was to worried about what everyone else thought to worry about herself.

She smiled "So we have to be more carefully about it"

* * *

><p>Addy's POV –<p>

How could I tell him the truth, that Bella had indeed told mother and how she'd yelled at me for hours lecturing me on blood purity, diseases and the shame I would bring, she had concluded by promising to strike me off the family tree if I continued this 'fraternisation' and that was the only time we'd talked all summer.

How could I tell my sweet Ted the truth?

When Bella couldn't watch me herself she usually set Cissy or one of the other girls in my year on me, I caught Rita once writing her a note. We hadn't spoken since.

"Addy you're avoiding me" said Ted as he sat next to me in astrology one evening, it was the only time we could be alone.

"I'm sorry it's just.."

"Bella yeah I know, why can't you just tell her to mind her own business, I'm sure she has secrets you could use against her"

I shook my head "Bella's always been a bit of an open box, she says what she thinks and recently she thinks I'm a blood traitoring slut"

"Bitch" mumbled Ted.

"Tell me about it"

"Tonks, Black, since you two are so busy chatting I assume you know all about the Orion constellation" said Professor Astra.

"Orion is also known as the hunter" I recited thinking of my uncle, "It contains the stars; Betelgeuse, Rigel, Mintaka, Alnilam, Alnitak and Saiph we use it to predict the coming of war and disaster"

"Correct" professor Astra said "But you forgot the star Bellatrix, Miss Black, which I wouldn't have expected"

"People should forget Bellatrix now and again" I replied "It would mean the others got more attention"

People around me chuckled and five points were docked from Slytherin for my insolence.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

Addy was being secretive as usual maybe I was missing something.

"Charity can I ask you a favour" I said to the leggy blonde, she was even more beautiful than she had been third year and usually I wouldn't dare to talk to her, but this was important.

"I don't make out with boys for chocolate" she said "and can you tell your skeeze ball friend to stop spreading that rumour"

"Erm, I was just gonna ask about purebloods"

"huh"

"it's just Addy has been acting weird lately"

"Oh the Black girl" she rolled her eyes "have you not figured that one out yet young Ted"

"My Birthdays in October and yours is in February"

"Semantics semantics.. come young one walk with me"

I let her be all mysterious as we walked to the common room, she sat on a large arm chair and I sat opposite her on top of a barrel.

"Ted, Addy's never gonna be with you, her family just won't allow it, you know they all go on about blood purity right?"

"Right.. well I think so, I just don't get it. I know its an issue for them but why?"

"Which is why you came to me, well okay" she nibbled her bottom lip as she thought "it's like racism in the muggle world, you know all about the race stuff going on in America right?"

"Sure" I thought of the riots and the Martin Luther King assassination that had happened over summer, we were locked away from the muggle world at school apart from any owls parents sent, but I liked to keep in touch with my current events.

"Well it's like that, her family are the southern white family and you're well ..."

"The black kid in the school" I sighed, Charity seemed to get the comparisons between the worlds and her putting it like that ... It made me realise how Addy must feel, but also how we had to fight this thing.

* * *

><p>Addys POV –<p>

Ted, why couldn't I get him out of my mind, the daft little muggleborn boy we, worked well together in class, sure. But was there more?

The next time we had astrology I volunteered us to stay behind to clear up so we could talk.

"Addy, I think I get it now" he sighed "I spoke to Charity Burbage the other day"

"The blonde one?"

"Yeah the blonde one, she's kinda clued in with the whole muggle-wizard world relations thing"

"I see"

"And I don't agree with it, what your family are saying what they believe"

"I don't either, I'm just scared"

"You don't have to be, you have me" he said reaching his hand out to mine "You have me" he repeated as we walked down out of the tower towards the great hallway, where we would need to split to go to our respective common rooms.

I tried to release his hand but he held on tightly, "I'll see you in class tomorrow" I said pulling my hand away, he lowered his eyes

"Okay" he mumbled, before heading towards the kitchens where the Hufflepuff common room was.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

I should have kissed her I thought as I lay looking at the yellow and black of the canopy surrounding my bed. Next time we stayed behind, I would.

* * *

><p>Addys POV –<p>

Ted and I always met in secret; I hated it being that way but I was too scared and he was still too nervous little Ted.

It was late afternoon one Sunday and I was sat in the library watching other students slowly give up and leave to spend the last hours of the weekend with their friends. I placed my head in my hands and stared intently at the book beneath me, not reading a thing but trying to look like I was. He'd be here soon.

The sound of the chair next to me made me look up with a smile on my face, it didn't last long though as the sharp black eyes of my sister returned my gaze.

"You've been avoiding me sis" she said, causing a shiver to run down my spine

"I've been busy" I looked back to my book "studying"

"You've been busy with that boy Addy, the whole house knows, didn't Mother warn you about this"

"Yeah she warned me, just like she warned you against following his cause"

"That is my own business"

"As Ted is mine"

She stood up, "The Dark Lords cause is counteractive to your little fling dear sister, when his work is done there won't be any more Mudbloods like your dear Teddy left" she turned away from me and strode away. I considered chasing after her, convincing her otherwise but her path had always been the Black family one whilst mine felt like it wasn't.

As Bellatrix rounded the corner, a small yellow robed figure appeared around a bookshelf "The Dark Lord?" he asked

I flicked my text book a few more pages as I avoided his question.

"Answer me" he had never sounded so assertive, I blinked

"A crazy man" I whispered "he's all Bella will talk about, he wants all wizard blood to be pure"

"Hitler" he murmured a look of fear in his eyes.

I shrugged and changed the topic to the Herbology assignment, he didn't bring it up again, but did seem a bit out of it for the whole evening.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

I had just begun to understand the blood thing from her family's point of view, but now Addy had thrown a Hitler figure into the mix, I was scared. The next day I looked for a modern Muggle studies text book to show her in Astronomy.

Again we were the only ones left behind at the end of the lesson as we slowly tidied the room, I began to explain the war to her and passed her the book.

She sat on a table and began to cry; I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "It's all over now, we learn from the mistakes in the past. That's what my primary school history teacher used to say"

"But we don't learn muggle history" she wept "and people died, my sister really believes in this stuff if she .. if he .." her words were lost between sobs.

I drew her into a hug, "you could speak to her, explain"

"She wouldn't listen. She wouldn't believe we could make the same mistakes as Muggles, all I can do is protect myself, protect you."

I held her tightly and looked into her eyes, unsure of what to do or say, her eyes were a light brown her hair was straighter than her sisters also brown, cropped short in a bob. A small nose and her lips, her lips were calling to me, I moved towards her and we kissed.

**Writing comparisons between the wizarding world of the 1970s and the muggle one is hard okay, don't judge me if it didn't work. Sorry this one took a bit longer, I had to do a lot of wikipediaing of dates and stuff.**


	5. Fifth Year

Fifth Year – I upped the rating to a T, due to swearing mostly. Hope you like it. please review.

* * *

><p>Addy's POV-<p>

"I absolutely refuse to" cried Bella as the family sat round the table I kept her eyes on her food as her elder sister stood and stormed out of the room.

Their mother had a look of rage in her eyes, "Go to bed both of you!" she screamed at me and Cissy who slid upstairs.

"Will she do it, do you think, marry Lestrange? She hates him" asked Cissy looking towards the door of Bella's room.

"I don't know" I replied "let's just go to bed, we'll be safely back at Hogwarts tomorrow"

I lay in my bed staring out of the window, I never liked to draw my curtains, the stars of my namesake shone in every night and comforted me, but not tonight, tonight they looked distant like I'd been abandoned by something. It was Bella doing this to me I was sure, why did she have to go into a rage like that, she was never going to be allowed to join his cause properly, it was a folly Mother said, a stupid crush that would amount to nothing. She would marry that Lestrange kid after they both graduated whether she liked it or not. It was her fate that led me to mine, no doubt there was a match being made for me somewhere as was our families tradition, if you didn't come out of Hogwarts with a potential partner they'd find one for you.

I climbed out of bed and gazed at the stars wishing I could escape my fate, maybe if I looked I'd find a nice Slytherin boy or even a Ravenclaw; Blacks have married them before as long as he was a pureblood. I began to cycle through all the boys in my year, there was Carrow with his thin mean face and irritating twin sister, Goyle who was as thick as he was wide, and some more morons, the Ravenclaw, well I barely knew them, Lockhart was cute I supposed but I knew Mother wouldn't approve he was a pureblood alright but from some weak line that was shamed centuries ago. Then there was Ted, my little .. well boyfriend, but what else could we be in the future, what else would we be allowed to be.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

I fought through the crowds by the Hogwarts Express searching out Addy, she said we'd meet here after summer, she'd sent an owl.

"Hey Ted"

"Hey Addy"

We walked onto the train in silence, "I have to go show my face in the Slytherin carriage but I'll come find you" she promised, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving me alone.

I wasn't alone for long though at around five to eleven Derek appeared at the door, "Ted mate" he announced "I've been looking for you everywhere, he threw himself onto the bench and was followed by a young girl who had his nose. "This is Shelby, she's my little sister."

"Hi Shelby, I'm Ted" I offered she smiled and sat next to her brother.

"So wheres your girl?" Derek asked

I shrugged, "she said she'd be here"

We sat mostly in silence for the journey, every now and again Shelby would ask a question and we'd tell her all she wanted to know. Munching on a chocolate frog I stared out of the window and watched the scenery pass.

* * *

><p>Addys POV –<p>

I spent the journey in silence stuck in a compartment next to Bella and Narcissa's stares, Cissy was whispering to Lucius while Bella glared towards Rodolphus.

"I'll be right back" I mumbled once and stood up.

"Sit down traitor" hissed Bella and I shrunk back into my seat.

The sun was setting as we pulled up at Hogsmeade station, Bella grabbed the edge of my robe not so discreetly and dragged me towards the carriages.

Instead of jumping on one though she dragged me into the trees beside them.

"Traitor, listen to me" she snarled "I am going to be personally watching you this year, if you so much as look at the Mudblood, I will end you."

The look in her eyes was manic her hair seemed wild and she still held onto my robes, her sharp nails brushing the surface of my neck. I nodded.

"Promise traitor" she screamed in my face

"I promise" I mumbled and she dragged me to one of the last carriages, Rodolphus waited beside it.

"I was waiting for you my dear, didn't want you to miss the sorting"

"Fuck off" Bella snapped back, throwing me onto the carriage and climbing after me.

Bella held my hand as we walked from the carriage to the great hall, her nails digging deeply into me as we walked to the Slytherin table. She sat me next to her and I peeked at my hand it was bleeding, I fought wanting to look over at the Hufflepuff table and looked towards the head table instead as the first years lined up alongside the sorting hat.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

Derek gave Shelby a quick wave as she stood amongst the other first years and she smiled back, I'd never seen my loud mouthed friend act this way, I fought the urge to laugh.

Looking over at the Slytherin table I found Addy in the crowd she was staring intently at the sorting hat sat next to her sister, I looked at her face, it was bruised, Bella!

I was distracted as Adams, Fiona was sorted into Gryffindor.

As the other first years were sorted, I slowly lost concentration until Haigh, Shelby became a Ravenclaw, Derek looked slightly disappointed as he clapped for his sister.

"You hoping she'd be a puff?" I asked as the food appeared

"Course, but I guess she's always been smarter than me".

* * *

><p>Addy's POV-<p>

"Another set of Mudbloods and scum" growled Bella as she surveyed the first years on the surrounding tables, "The dark lord would never allow this once he has his way" she chuckled her manic laugh.

"we have a good bunch though right?" asked Cissy meekly

"I'll let time see to that." Scoffed Bella and continued to eat avoiding Rodolphus' looks and forced conversation starters.

I stared at the small portion of food on my plate, I never had much of an appetite whilst being forced to share space with my sisters.

"May I be excused" I asked Bella, not daring to stand without her permission whilst she was in this mood.

"Where to?" she inquired

"Bed, I seem to have lost my appetite"

"Fine, go, I'm sick of your face anyway"

I nodded to the rest of our companions and began to leave the hall. Arriving in the hallway I waited for a moment leaning against the stairs.

After a moment or two Ted appeared around the corner and ran to me.

"Where did you go on the train?" he asked bringing me up into a hug.

"Got stuck with the family, come with me" I grabbed his hand and we headed away from the open hall way and round to a side corridor, where we began to kiss.

For a moment I was happy, for a moment I was free of worry until the flash of light came our way hitting Ted and causing him to scream and release me.

I gasped and looked for its source; knowing who it came from automatically.

"Hey" yelled Ted he grabbed his wand and aimed it at Bella "expelliarmus" he missed

"Crutio" she responded and Ted dived out of the way but it hit his arm, he cried out and fell to the floor.

I noticed more figures in green behind her each with their wand drawn; the Carrows, Lestrange and Goyle I recognised immediately, I drew my wand to help Ted.

"Confundo" I cried aiming at Bella, Lestrange stepped forward and blocked it from my sister.

"I don't need your help" my sister snarled pointing her wand at me.

"You dare attack your own blood" she said stepping towards me.

Ted recovering from his injury stood up, "t..ha..t was an un... forgivable" he stuttered still shaking from the pain.

"You want to see another Mudblood" she snarled "just touch my sister again".

Ted screamed and ran towards Bella wand raised.

"Petrificus totallas" cast Bella and Ted froze in mid run "stupid boy"

"Leave him be" I said, "leave us alone"

"Crutio" Bella grinned and fired the spell at the frozen Ted as I watched the blast explode from her wand my mind worked quickly.

"Protego" a bubble formed around Ted and absorbed Bella spell.

I fired an expelliarmus towards Bella and it worked her wand flew up into the air only to be caught by Lestrange.

There was a moment of silence as he passed Bella back her wand, I stood fixed staring into her eyes, who was this girl who I'd grown up with, how could we have turned out so differently.

"Stupify" the world sped up again and the spell hit me with a great force before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

I held Addy's hand as she lay on the hospital bed, trying to ignore my own pain. I never wanted her to know what happened after she was knocked out, but I knew I'd always have the scars to remember it.


	6. Sixth Year

Sixth year –

* * *

><p>Addy's POV –<p>

"Hey Addy" Ted said as he sat next to me in Potions,

"Hey" I replied, I glanced round the room nervously. There could be spies anywhere.

"You know Bella graduated right" he held my hand as he spoke as if to calm me.

"Of course" I replied rather too harshly "she's still family"

"Then please calm down, you're making me nervous"

"You should be" I snapped, "after last year" I shivered.

I looked down at the desk, our last year hadn't been easy, after the duel during the opening feast Dumbledore himself had summoned us to his office. Warned us to be careful, "careful!" I had exclaimed 'what was there for us to be careful about, it was Bella's prejudice that was the issue here'.

Patience was what Dumbledore had suggested, that we were patient, so we were, all year meeting in secret, having hexes fired my way when Bella thought no one was looking, family meant nothing to her not really.

Ted had it harder than me, he'd been quiet those first weeks of term and finally opened up about the truth of what had happened after I'd been knocked out. It sounded horrendous, from that moment Bella was no sister of mine.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

Eventually Addy had calmed down enough for us to make a semi decent potion and we'd left the class room hand in hand.

"Can we find somewhere private" I whispered to her

"Sure" she replied and we headed out of a side door onto the castle grounds "where shall we go?" she asked as we walked away from the castle.

"This way" I began to pull her towards the lake and she chuckled as we started to run "race you" I shouted and sped off ahead.

"But I don't know where were going" I heard her yell after me, I carried on running hoping she was following as I reached the edge of the lake I came to a stop and sat on the grass waiting for her to join me.

She arrived moments later panting but still laughing, "You complete fool, Ted Tonks" she laughed "you ridiculous ..." my kiss stopped her mid sentence.

I gently pushed her flat and lent over her as she lay on the grass and kissed her more, in that moment we were happy, we were free, nothing but the grass the scuttling of insects and possible the great squid somewhere out in the lake.

"We better go get some food, lunch will be over soon" she said and my stomach grumbled in agreement.

Arriving in the great hall we paused for a moment before I led Andromeda over to where Derek and Shelby sat at the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

><p>Addy's POV –<p>

Ted had been trying so hard for me to feel safe around him, but I didn't. I loved him but the stares and the names, some of them worse than anything Bella could have come up with. Cissy was pretending I didn't exist. Spending her time with Malfoy.

Then it came. The howler.

You heard them occasionally at breakfast, someone's mother or father yelling at their child for getting a detention or picking on a sibling.

Mine was from Bella.

"YOUR STILL SEEING THAT BOY YOU MUDBLOOD TRATOR! AFTER I TOLD YOU A THOU..." the howler burst into flames mid-word I looked up from my nails that I had been focusing to avoid hearing it, looking up I saw Slughorn stood over with his wand outstretched, the howler lay before me as a small pile of ashes.

"can I see you and your boyfriend in my office after breakfast please" he said and calmly strode away.

Ted ran over his hair ruffled and shirt half untucked "You'd better smarten yourself up" I said "We've got to go see Slughorn in ten"

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

"Have you two thought of the future" Slughorn got right to the point, startling me before we'd even taken a seat in his office.

"Well sir" Addy began "I've always enjoyed potions and thought I could become a medi-witch or start my own little company"

Slughorn smiled "as good as those ambitions are Miss Black, this is unfortunately not a careers meeting"

Addy nervously bit her lip and nodded, I reached out and took her hand "professor" I said "We don't really think beyond the minute at hand, we're still young" I squeezed her hand as I spoke and she squeezed back.

Slughorn began to roll his wand on the desk, he looked like he was about to continue speaking but changed his mind. There was a moment of silence before Addy spoke.

"Sir" she whispered "I know it's not safe out there anymore, something's brewing, something more than my families disproval, people talk you know"

"That I do know Miss Black. And you are right I do think a war is brewing out there and as your teacher I feel I should be able to protect you".

"I'll protect us both Sir" I said before thinking my voice becoming stronger "We'll be fine. Together"

"Then I feel I can only offer you my best wishes, I'll see you in class" I nodded and led Addy out of the office we stood outside Slughorn's door for a moment, knowing we'd need to go separate ways for our first class.

"I love you Addy" I said looking her straight in the eye "I would die for you"

"I love you too" she replied "but please no talk of death" she kissed me and ran off down the corridor.


	7. Seventh Year

Seventh year –

* * *

><p>Addy's POV -<p>

"Andromeda, as you are entering your final year we have to discuss your match"

I knew it was coming just as it did for Bella, Bella who was now stuck in a loveless marriage to Lestrange, trying so hard to impress another man who would never return her feelings.

"Who shall it be Mother?" I would remain calm and appear to be the perfect daughter, they would never suspect a thing.

"Lucius Malfoy" she said I gasped as did Cissy "But mother he's Cissy's age!" I didn't add the part about the two of them spending the majority of the summer sending owls back and forth or the time I caught them kissing by the lake.

"We shall of course wait till he is of age before the wedding, for the time being you can assist me at home for a couple of years, Merlin knows you need grounding in more ladylike pursuits"

My sister looked like she was about to cry, "But then who shall I marry?" she asked between almost sobs.

"We are working on a match with the elder Avery boy" Mother snapped, she didn't like us to show emotion.

I flinched Hunter Avery, was a mean boy, he was also in Cissy's year but as far as I knew she'd never spoken to him, were there really no matches in my own year? Or did Mother simply want to punish the two of us in one foul evil swoop.

"May I be excused" my sister whispered

"Yes, both of you get out of my sight, why are you girls never grateful for what I and your father do for you"

We slinked off upstairs, it felt different to the last time with Bella, now me and Cissy weren't united we'd been split.

"I hate you" she told me "I hope you die so I can have Lucius" she strode into her room.

I sat on my bed and pulled out a quill and paper '_Dearest Ted, Its happened Mother says I must marry Malfoy and Cissy hates me for it. I was scared before to defy them but now I will, not for us or my Mother but for Cissy. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Your Addy x'_

I sent the letter of with one of our many owls and fell asleep gazing at the stars.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

I'd been expecting Addy's letter for a few days now, her family should have discussed her potential matches and she promised to at least mention me.

When the letter arrived I had to read it five times, Malfoy he was still a fifth year! How could her parents be so crazy. Yet my hopes were raised, she had agreed to defy them even if it meant losing them and I loved her for it.

I finished packing up my trunk for the final time and wrote a reply which I sent back with her owl.

I looked out at the stars, Addy had once taught me all their names but I could only remember a few now, I wished on all of them in turn.

* * *

><p>Addy's POV –<p>

After sixth year had been so wonderfully hassle free, I hoped little Lucius and Cissy wouldn't bother me, who knew what the future would bring, maybe I could run away with Ted?

"Dromina" cried a small voice as I stood searching for Ted on platform 9 ¾ Cissy had already vanished into the crowd a scowl on her face.

I searched for the voice, no one ever called me by that, no one but ... "Sirius!" I shouted as my little cousin ran up to greet me, and we hugged "I forgot your coming this year"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything" the little lad exclaimed "Romulus is dreadfully jealous, but he's still a baby"

"He's only one year younger you imp" I chuckled "come on come join me on the train"

The train departed on the dot of eleven as usual, Sirius and I sat in a carriage alone as he bombarded me with questions about Hogwarts.

I had just finished telling him of the great squids favoured morsel of first years when the compartment opened, Ted strode in. He'd grown again over summer, and I could swear there were the beginnings of a beard on his face; he was certainly not the scrawny little lad I'd met all those years ago, when I was Sirius's age.

"Hey Addy" he mumbled, okay so some things never changed "whose your friend?"

"Sirius is my cousin" I replied, he's starting this year.

Sirius was staring at Ted's robes, "Is he a ..."

Ted chuckled "A Hufflepuff yes, are all your family terrified of us badgers"

I laughed "No some just fall madly in love with them" I stood and gave him a kiss, Sirius flinched

"eww" he groaned

"Scram then little one, go find some more first years." Sirius stood up and headed to the door, I had a brain wave and spoke again pulling away from Ted for a moment. "And remember this in all seriousness Sirius" he rolled his eyes and Ted grinned as he gripped my hand "Pleasing the Black family is one thing, but making yourself happy is another, Teds muggle born" I went back to kissing my boyfriend as Sirius' eyes widened and he ran off down the train.

* * *

><p>Teds POV<p>

We rode the horseless carriages to school together, hand in hand, but as usual were separated in the great hall.

A great hush descended as the first years were brought in, they gathered by the hat.

Avery, Robb was first he was quickly sorted into Slytherin and followed by Ancoat, Hannah who joined the Ravenclaws.

Black, Sirius was next and I looked over to Addy, she looked fearful for her small cousin but I knew she was more worried about him getting into her house than not.

Little Sirius sat on the chair with a determined look on his face as the hat slipped over his head covering it completely, he was a little longer than the other two, as the hat deliberated, When it finally announced Gryffindor I spotted Addy was alone on the Slytherin table in clapping for him.

The sorting trundled along as it usually did with Evans, Lilly joining Sirius in Gryffindor, some lads called Snape and Mulciber joined Avery and Rodolphus' younger brother Rabastan in Slytherin, Hufflepuff got a good looking group and a Lupin, Pettigrew and Potter sat with Sirius and began to chat to him.

I was soon distracted from the actions of first years when the food arrived and shortly after finishing my desert stood up to go search for Addy, by this time the first second and third years had all left the great hall.

"How was your summer?" I asked her as we sat on a corner and she told me all about Bella's continuous escapes from the Lestrange manor, the secret meetings and of the man Voldemort who had visited late one July evening and conversed with her father in his office for hours on end.

"Father says if a war is coming he intends to be on the winning side. He's playing a good game though I feel, still working at the ministry and refusing to get the mark"

"Do you think Bella will get it"

"I know she will" she shuddered, "let's not talk of this, I want to go and sit by the lake while it's still light out"

* * *

><p>Addy's POV –<p>

The owl came in late April, exams were over and a lull had settled over the school, I was sitting with Ted watching Sirius whispering to his friends chuckling over why they were being so secretive as the owl flew in and dropped on my plate of toast, I picked it up and whipped off the butter before opening it slowly.

Ted watched me as I opened it and slowly read the letter, I tried not to show it, but there was fear in my eyes.

"They know" I said

"Know?"

"Our plans to run away, someone told them everything"

"How, we never talk about it in public, only by the lake. I promise I never even told Derek"

"What does it matter they're coming?"

"Coming, where?"

"They're coming to collect me. From here" I said, looking him straight in the eye. Why didn't he get it,

"When?" he asked his body straightening up.

"The morning, first light. They'll lock me up in that house, I'll never be able to leave. Until I'm bound to Malfoy at least"

"Then we leave tonight" he said confidently standing up "pack up all you need and I'll send an owl ahead to my parents"

"We can't just vanish, they'll come looking. We have to get help. Slughorn?"

"No nobody can know" he held both my hands in his "I love you too much to lose you Addy, please run away with me"

"On one condition"

"Anything"

"There's only one way they wouldn't be able to drag me away from you kicking and screaming"

"Yeah" a look of confusion came into his eye

"Marry me?"

"Yes of course, let's go, now. Pack your bags and I'll see you in the broom shed at midnight." I kissed him and ran off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Teds POV –<p>

I was waiting as Addy arrived, she'd cut off her long hair so it was as short as it had been in first year. "What you do that for?" I asked. As I attached her trunk to the broom with a binding charm.

"Because a black must appear ladylike at all times and I'm not going to be a Black for much longer. I'll be a Tonks"

She laughed and as we mounted our brooms and set off towards my home I looked at her face in the moonlight and knew we would never regret this moment.

**Hope you liked the ending. Bonus points for anyone who can tell me how Addy's family found out about the plans. I left a couple of little clues around. :)**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue - 1998-

* * *

><p>Addy's POV –<p>

Andromeda Tonks looked down at the pink baby with the bright blue hair and cried, in her dreams she saw Ted and the child looked just like him, him and her daughter and her son-in-law all people she loved, all people who had gone.

She tried to love the baby, truly she did, he was her blood, and he was just like his mother.

The stars held no comfort to her now; she shut her curtains every night.

That night as every other night she dreamt of Ted.

"Hey Addy" he said in that nervous tone he always used to use before they had left Hogwarts. Then he'd become strong he'd protected them all.

"Hey" she'd reply

"I love you Addy" he said "and I loved our daughter and our grandson, I know you do too, truly"

"I do love him, he just looks like all of you, all of you've I've lost"

"Do you remember the time I dyed my hair blue in third year" he said as he faded away.

Addy woke up, it was still night she opened the curtains and looked at the stars, smiling.


End file.
